ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eldritch Trinity
A trio of powerful Eldritch Beings brought together under the banner of the Cosmic Schemer. Their purpose is to counter the Trinity. Purpose The Trinity were Eldritch Things, recruited or possible created by the Eldritch known as the Cosmic Schemer to be counters to the Cosmic Trinity of Sol, Akreious and Z. Each member is given a realm of their own by the Schemer where they are generally hidden from the all-seeing eye of the Princes. Members * Aldrick of the Abyss: The Devourer of Light and Gods, the Champion, Steward, and Lord of the Abyss, Aldrick desires a time where the universe is drown in a vast unending darkness known as the 'Abyss'. To this end he seeks to devour all forces of Order the agents that work against the coming of this state. His main target is the Prince of Fire and Order. Aldrick takes the form of a gelatinous black glob but may manifest a puppet, based on those he previously devoured. His powers revolve around the elements of Water, Darkness and Stagnation. * Ulkir the Unclean: A lord of rot and decay, Ulkir revels in the decay and slow destruction of things. His servants are the Formless, zombiefied remnants of his enemies and victims, who decayed to a sludge like state, but are somehow still able to move. He appears as a giant fat demon, with moss for hair and rotting wood/flesh for skin, boils and pimples. His mouth is absurdly large with many rows of teeth and his fingers are long claws. His main weapon is 'Bukir' which in some long forgotten tongue means 'rot'. It is a large sword in the shape of a butcher's knife, covered in rust and rot and chipping at the edge. He hates Akreious because he sees his creation of new things as a challenge to his mission of rot. His elements are Stagnation and Rot. * Varia-Vothis: A Mother of Monsters, this Eldritch prides herself on her mastery of spinning unnatural flesh and birthing new lesser eldritch to serve her. She maintains a psychic links with all these creatures, as they are simply extensions of her will, her bio-field expanded beyond her body and controlling another. She also has the power to move between these bodies, with her end goal being the creation of an ultimate body. Her current form in a giant insectiod body, with a large beetle shell that sports pores where in larva is grown. She hates Z as he is lord of death, the one thing she despises the most. Her element is the Flesh and Life Forces. Minions * Bugs of the Abyss: Dark insects that exist in large swarms. They are said to come from the abyss. They are capable of eating through metal. They serve Aldrick and are carried inside his body. * The Formless: The minions of Ulkir, they are black sludge surrounded around skulls, random decaying bones the remnants of organs wrapped in a ball. * Brood of Vothis: The creations and minions of Vothis, too numerous to number and in coming too many forms to bother describing. They have the power to eat each other to absorb their forms and abilities. Realms * Prelude to the Abyss/Abyss: A realm composed of an endless black sea wherein Aldrick is at home. It is where his bugs are bred. It's true name is Prelude to the Abyss, but it is most commonly referred to as just the Abyss * Ulkir's Garden: A seemingly endless forest of fungus and mutated, blighted trees. * Flesh Gardens: A domain made of organic caverns and pathways, where Varia keeps much of her brood and works on more monsters. It is secretly also part of her soul network, as she is able to restore herself from the flesh of her domain if no other body is available. Trivia * Aldrick is inspired by Aldritch a similar being/boss from Dark Souls 3 * Ulkir, is inspired by Nurgle from Warhammer and the name of one of his greater minions. * Vothis was inspired by a Primarl Zerg from Starcraft. Her name however is the only one of the three not inspired by anything. Category:Organization Category:Fan Concepts Category:Metaverse Series Category:SolZen321 Category:Eldritch Things